fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Chase
Chapter 1 : Escaping Sins Hiro was walking through the valley and passes by Onibus town. He stands there staring at the town getting filled up with his guild from the past. Turning around and walking to the mountains, someone from the top came crashing down, the figure stood up showing its face. Hiro leaped backwards and exclaimed "Great, it's one of miss mad scientist's abomination." The abomination has was enormous and had stitches all over its body. From the side of the mountain, "Hahaha, finally found you," the Shiho steps out, hopping on to rock to rock and, lands on and pats his giant abomination, "you already know no matter where you go, Dabon here can sniff you up." Hiro steps back ready to defend himself, "Leave me Shiho, I don't want to fight." Shiho replies, "and I want that exquisite ability of yours." licking her lips sexually and putting on a grin. The abomination jumps forwards and sundering the ground. Hiro jumps backwards fires a beam, screaming "Roar of The Diamond Dragon!" The giant was disintegrated, but suddenly flesh from the floor rose up and meshed together. The abomination had fully recover itself. "Hehe not bad," said the Shiho, "too bad my abominations fully recover, if you don't destroy them fast enough." Hiro moves into a defensive position and gets ready for his opponent's next strike. Shiho starts taunting Hiro saying," your the same as always, no change to your fighting style, but it seems you lost your courage," staring at Hiro, "Dabon take him down but keep him alive... for now of course." Dabon the abomination lifted his two arms up then slamming into the ground repeatedly. Hiro was able to dodge the attacks but fell onto the floor due to the repeated shockwaves. Hiro tries to escape but then Shiho threw a dagger at the side of his belly. Hiro falls down and clutches his side, the dagger had a weird poison burning his flesh. He quickly burrowed into the ground and escaping the abomination. He then reached to a near by warehouse, before he entered he saw a kid passed by. He called out for the kid, while hiding in the shadows, and asked the kid to send this job request as quick as possible to the nearest wizard guild quickly. The kid then saw the blood and started running off with the flyer to the nearest guild. -- Samarra was walking back towards the guild hall for an afternoon walk when she gets lightly shoved by a kid sprinting by her frantically waving a paper around. The kid skids to a stop outside of the guild an begins banging on the door, shouting and panting. Walking up with a curious expression, Samarra asks him. "Hey there kid, calm down. I am the master of the guild who's door you're banging on. Is there something I can do for you?" She says as she bends down to his level. "You gotta take this job! This guy is hurt lady!" The kid said frantically, shoving the paper at Samarra's stomach. Samarra was taken aback and grabbed the paper from the boy. She read it and saw that it was a cry for help, telling her where to find him. His description of what was after him startled Samarra, as she was rather familiar with the effects he was describing. She turned to the boy, "Don't worry kid, I will get a group of mages together and we will go save him." Her smile was quick, as she burst through the door of the guild hall. With her most commanding voice she spoke over the mages in the guild, "I need a team of mages to accompany me on a job this instant. A man's life is at stake." Dakota was lounging on one of the armchairs, her limbs thrown in every direction as she held Sorcerer's Magazine up above her and read the latest news on today's greatest mages. Like Fairy Tail had been in the past, Koma Inu, or somebody from Koma Inu had a section or picture on nearly every page. She spotted one about Nova and her amazing Requip ability, another page about Samarra's summoning skills, and even one on herself, which featured her as one of the greatest Ice-Make Mages of her time. Okay, perhaps it didn't say that exactly, but Dakota was allowed to stretch the truth a little bit. As Samarra came bursting through the doors, Dakota snapped to attention, shifting into a seated position and placing the magazine on a coffee table. At the announcement, Dakota quickly got off her chair, sprinting over to Niklas. "Job time!" She cheered, pulling him over to where Samarra was waiting, and then letting his arm go. "Here to protect the man's life!" She proclaims. "Glad to here, come on!" Samarra says hurriedly. "I will explain on the way." She then double checks the flyer and begins rushing towards the man's location. Seeing that the team was still following her she turns back to say, "So a man is injured on the outskirts of town and it seems a scientist is chasing after him with some sort of modified humans that can regenerate. The thing is... I might know this scientist. The flyer describes a sort of metal that causes tissue damage and cell death. Let's just say, long story short, that my family has some history dealing with a scientist who wanted to use the metal in my family's mine to do horrible tests on humans to find the secret to immortality. And if this is the same person, we might run into a lot of trouble..." Samarra said with a deep exhale, thinking back to troubles of the past. Stewart spots Samarra and the rest of her team while on his way from visiting Katarina's grave. He decides that this is a perfect opportunity to test his new Dragon Slayer Technique, Fade Cloak, to sneak up and surprise his friends. He lets forth a gentle stream of cold air from every one of his pores to cover himself as it gathers and freezes surrounding moisture into microscopic water crystals that refract light in such a way that he appears invisible.However, as he walks within the Koma Inu Mage's line of sight, his mastery, or lack thereof, of this technique is evident as each stroke of his feet causes the ice crystals surrounding him to move out of place, causing parts of his body briefly appear, then disappear once more. Dakota immediately sensed Stewart, or rather something in general, not because she saw him, but because she was able to sense the differentiation in temperature between the air and the magic he produced. She turns, and sees Stewart's or rather him shifting in and out of existence. Smiling at her friend and teammate, not really realizing he was trying to stay hidden, she waves him over. "Woohoo! The whole team is here and ready to take on this mission!" She cheers, not really realizing that her teammate might not want to go on the mission at all. Niklas still had to take in the moment. It seemed every time he want on a job with his team, Dakota would grab him by the arm and practically drag him over to Samarra's office. Then again, it was either that or getting frozen in an ice cube. Niklas came to his senses and asked Samarra, "Do you know who this boy's name is?". He wondered if it was one of the lids from a different guild nearby. Of so he would want to contact them soon. "The flyer was signed 'Hiro', and I know that handwriting isn't my brother's, so I don't think I know who this man is...But he is in trouble and asked for our help; that's all that matters to me." Samarra says with a focused tone. She puts her hand up to signal to the group to stop as she glances at her surroundings, down to the flyer, then back up to a building on her left. She points to the seemingly abandoned warehouse, "That's where Hiro said he is hiding, we better proceed with caution. Hope you guys are ready, who knows what we are walking into..." She says cautiously as she faintly hears a clash inside the walls of the warehouse. -- Inside the warehouse, Hiro is engaged in a battle with a Clownight, which is a abomination that look like clown and has chains implanted into its hands. The Clownight swings his arm rapidly trying to get some hits off. Hiro dodges left and right but the wound he has, he isn't able to catch up with the attacks. The Clownight manages to get a hit of and sends Hiro flying across the room and hitting a wall. Hiro was persistent, he stood up and gets ready to attack. He charges forward striking the abomination. He screams "Screeching Roar of the Diamond Dragon!" then tearing the monster apart. He then falls to his knees out of energy. Staring at the ground unable to move, another two Clownights enter from the top floor. Hiro thinks to himself, "I give up!" but as he tries standing up, a shadow appeared behind him. A reflection of himself, no, a reflection of his sins. His sins spoke to him and said, "No other choice," his sins grins creepily, "Use it!" Hiro lifts his hand up into the air chanting a spell without thinking. Shadows draw nearer to Hiro but before he finishes the spell, he collapse from exhaustion. Just before Hiro collapses on the floor the group of Koma Inu mages run in and see the failed attempt of a spell. They run up and surround Hiro in a semicircle to protect him against the Clownights as Samarra calls out to the semiconscious mage. "My name is Samarra, we are from the Koma Inu guild and are here to help. That spell you just tried to use...The Crystal Field of Memories...it's magical presence is unmistakable. But you should know that spell is forbidden as it leaves the area in a wasteland and destroys the memories of those around it. You shouldn't be so reckless! You could have hurt the lives of countless others around here if that spell was successful!" Samarra takes a deep breath and sighs as she draws out her katana. "Now please, leave this to us, we will get you out of here alive." Stewart says not a word, but instead scopes the battlefield. An enclosed space such as this warehouse seems the perfect fit for a mage like him, so he stands confident and ready to assist whichever offensive or defensive measures his comrades take. He activates his White Gale Eye while scanning the environment. His feet remain planted on the ground, eager to sling him on an offensive lunge. Dakota looks at the Clownights who have approached them, their appearance making a giggle rise up in her chest. She'd always found clowns funny, and despite chains hanging from these clowns hands, she wasn't really scared of them. However, her adrenaline still pumped through her veins at the prospect of a battle, especially one where she could unleash her might unrestrained. Hopefully the monsters would be strong enough to handle the combined might of the team for more than one attack though she doubted it would be more than three or four. A pair of sparkling purple gauntlets are made in an instant, going halfway up her forearm. To test the beast's durability and temperature resistances, she creates four Water Serpents, two for each of the Clownights. They appear to fly through the air, hovering above the Clownights and then crashing down towards them. The serpents would instantly freeze anything they came into contact with, even fire, making this attack highly resistant to flames of nearly any type. After her serpents have attacked, she shifts down into a combat ready position, making a small motion to gain everyone's attention. "Stewart and I should probably make full use of our hand-to-hand combat abilities, and serve as the initial attack. Then Samarra and Niklas can follow up with an attack of their own, preferably after giving us a signal to get out of the way, and hopefully, finish off these things quickly. I doubt it will take much more than a few hard hits from us and an attack from two of the magically strongest mages in the guild," She says with full confidence, looking for confirmation of her plan. "We could do something else if my plan doesn't fit your fancy, but I suggest you say it quick because ice, even magical, won't hold those things off for long. They probably have pea-sized brains, but you don't need one to smash stuff." Category:Squishyblob Category:Skydek Category:Aaniimee Category:Lady Komainu Category:Thothology101 Category:Roleplay